Konoha Academy For Gifted Boys Plus Girl
by Kinomi-chan
Summary: Being put in an all boy academy wasn't high on Sakura's list to begin with and its getting harder all the time NOT to jump all the hot guys around her. When her school life and her career are on the line, what will she do? nejiXsaku
1. Chapter One

**Konoha Academy**

**for Gifted Boys...**

**Plus Girl**

**Chapter One**

**Fooling a School of**

**Boys Should Be Easy, Right?**

My tou-san always hated teary goodbyes. Thats why he decided to let my kaa-san drive me to my new school. My parents wanted the best for me, supposedly, so they are putting me in a boarding school. Oh, did I mention that this school was all boys? Yeah, I have to 'pretend' to be a boy! The school, Konoha Academy for the Gifted, is known for two things. Academics and sports. The academic part is fine, its the sport part that has me worried...

Due to the sport part, most of the guy population there are going to be freakin' ripped! How am I _not_ supposed to tackle one of them? I am soo done for. I might be a geek and all, but all girls have hormones.

A week before school was to start, Tou-san took me shopping for boy clothes. He obviously wanted a boy, and he wanted the last chance to have fun with it. Since I was flat-chested, I didn't have to worry to much, but what was I going to do with my career? Oh, by the way, I'm an entertainer. Before you start thinking I'm a prostitute, I'm actually a singer.

We decided that we would dye my hair, besides what guy has _pink_ hair? I bought the colors purple, green, red, black, white, orange, blue, and brown. My parents had never let me dye my hair before saying they wanted me to be natural. This would earn them a rolling of the eyes. So, I was going to have fun dying my hair into as many different shades as possible!

I sat in the passenger of my Kaa-san's blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4 - which brings me to say that my parents are freakin' rich - listening to Kaa-san reminisce about how everything was when I was five. I'm fourteen now, which I would of never pulled off my career if I hadn't looked like I was older and wore _really_ padded bras. I wore a pair of sneakers (Duh.), baggy pants from Aeropostale, and a Linkin' Park t-shirt. I had met the members of Linkin' Park when I went to their concert, which they sent backstage passes for. 

"Honey, are you going to be okay?" Kaa-san asked me.

"Hai, hai," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. This should be easy, right? I ran a hand through my violet short hair. I had decided to have it cut in the back like a boy's, but had small bangs that framed my face. I thought that would look boyish enough, I still need to pass for a girl in case I have to go on stage anytime soon. I had brought my electric guitar (Which I can play, thank you very much.) to stay practiced. It was a dark blue that usually went with my outfit. My outfit designer thought that anything that clashed with my hair would look great on me. One word: idiot.

"I was hoping to talk to you longer, but we're here," Kaa-san said with a sad smile.

I lifted my emerald cell phone,"Don't worry, I'll call you when I can."

She nodded,"I know, but..."

"Well, I have to go, Kaa-san. You know, pretend to be a boy and all," I was out of the car with my luggage,"Ja ne!" I had my backpack, which was full with my laptop, my latest Cd's, a few DVD's that could be played on my laptop, my MP3 player, and hygiene stuff, on one arm while I had my guitar case strapped to by back. I then had a large suitcase with rollers.

I headed out to the office, noticing everyone staring at me and the car leaving. Half of the student population had to be rich in order to get here, so why was everyone staring like they have never seen an expensive car?

Walking through the double doors of the main office, there was a woman with short black hair and a pink pig behind a counter looking desk. I walked up to her and waited till she was off the phone.

"Yes... We will need a DJ or perhaps a band... I was thinking Linkin' Park. Several students enjoy that band... Ah, thank you for your help. So can we book them for August Twenty-fourth? ...Domo arigato," she said as she spoke into the phone. She placed the phone down and glanced up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hai. I'm the new student, Haruno Saku. I was wondering if I could get a schedule and my dorm number?" I asked with a slightly lower voice than my regular tone.

"Sou ka," she gave me one sheet of paper with a smile,"Your dorm number is thirty-two and it's on the second floor. You will be sharing with Hyuuga Neji." I nodded and turned. Just before I completely exited the room I muttered,

"Arigato, Shizune-san."

I had been a little uneasy when seeing her. I recognized her as the assistant of my voice teacher, Tsunade. I had known that she would be here and it took everything I had to say '-san' instead of '-nee-chan'. Tsunade had been my teacher from when I was eight to thirteen. I had known Shizune through Tsunade, and never understood why Tsunade and Shizune had to move away. I finally found out that she had come to take the title of Headmistress after her grandfather passed away.

I slipped out my MP3 player while I walked into the dorm building, listening to How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
_

I was dragging my suitcase up the stairs now, since I didn't notice the elevator.

_  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?  
_

I passed the dorms twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, and so on. At the end of the hall was my room, er, mine and my roommate's room. Wait... SHIT! I HAVE TO SHARE WITH A GUY!! AND THERE'S A SEVENTY-FIVE PERENCT CHANCE THAT HE WILL BE HOT!! Oh, Kami-sama, have mercy! Please, oh please, let me be able to with stand _not_ glumping him!!

_**I can help you there...**_ my inner said helpfully. You will!?

_**Nope, I enjoy your suffering! BWAHAHA!**_ Your PURE evil!

_  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
_

My hand rested on the door knob, thinking how I would do this. I placed a impassive look on my face and turned the knob slowly.

_  
I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

I turned off my MP3 and placed it in my pocket. I then pushed the door open revealing a large room with two twin sized beds on either side of the room. There was two desks for each occupant and one side of the room had a few things like clothes - which where neatly folded - lying on the person's - Hyuuga Neji's - bed. Sitting the a desk next to his bed and turned to face me was Hyuuga Neji. He was a brunette, his hair long and held in a strange style. An elastic held the hair at his waist.

"Do you have business with me?" Hyuuga Neji asked me.

"Hello to you too, roomie," I said, my impassive mask staying in place while my insides melted. KAMI-SAMA!! PLEASE HELP ME NOT TO GLOMP THE PRETTY BOY!! SPARE THE BOY!!

I rolled in my suitcase and left it at the foot of my bed. I dumped my heavy backpack on my new bed, unstrapped my guitar, laid it down, and sat next to it.

"Hyuuga Neji," the Hyuuga introduced himself.

"Haruno Saku," I said calmly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you related to that singer Haruno Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. We're twins." My parents had came up with this story for me and I had practiced saying it over and over.

"Ah. My cousin is a fan," he returned to his work for the next five minutes until,

"NEJI!!" What sounded like a stampede of fans from my experience with them (Which this sound caused me to jump and grab my pocket knife from my pocket.) turned out to be an overenthusiastic blonde. Neji raised an eyebrow at me. The blonde was pounding on the door and several others were yelling at him to shut up.

"Heh, well when your with my sister, the fans run after us and they sound like that..." I sighed and put my knife back into my pocket. He nodded with a smirk, got up from his desk and crossed the room to the door, letting in a handful of boys. Kami-sama, you've helped me so far, please continue to help me, I beg of you!

The blonde one with blue eyes seemed to examine me as he ran to my side. My right eye twitched.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitchy-twitch.

"Are you done?" I glared at the boy then whacked him on the head. "Baka..."

"Ow!!" By the look on the boy with a pineapple shaped head's face, a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"This is so troublesome... Neji we have a meeting and all new kids have to come too," he said as he eyed me. He doesn't know, right? That look he was giving me really freaked me out...

"Saku, this is Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and the one on the floor writhing in pain like a complete idiot is Naruto," Neji stated to help me out some. "Guys, this is Haruno Saku and before you ask, he is the twin brother of Haruno Sakura."

Naruto, recovering from his injury, was gaping at me. "Omigosh! Can you get me her autograph!?" Naruto yelled.

"No," I death panned.

"Aww! Why not?!" he whined.

"Because," I'm afraid they'll only be my friend because who I'm supposedly the brother of a Pop singer,"I don't feel like asking her."

"ARF!!" I looked over to the boy I knew to be Kiba.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Um... Nothing!" he said with a smile that totally said 'I-just-got-caught-so-I'll-delay-the-inevitable'.

"You brought your dog, again?" Shikamaru asked with a lazy voice.

"Akamaru didn't want to stay home! It's not my fault the dang dog wanted to come!" Kiba yelled.

"Didn't you guys say something about a meeting?" I supplied helpfully.

"Oh, yeah! LETS GO!!" Naruto yelled.

I signed and followed the others out of the room.

-------

**Author's Note: **Yo, my peeps. I finished this today (February 10, 2008) at 10:37 PM. I'm going to start on chapter two before even posting this so I can have the next one written out. Like with all of my stories I need you to review, or I will not update. This is a NejiSaku Fan Fiction, so if you don't like it, tough. I have my fire extinguisher ready as well for flamers. Ja ne!

_Kinomi-chan._


	2. Chapter Two

**Konoha Academy for Gifted Boys... Plus Girl**

**Chapter Two**

_**Recap...**_

_"Oh, yeah! LETS GO!!" Naruto yelled._

_I signed and followed the others out of the room._

_**End Recap...**_

The others chatted animated while I was silent in the back of the group. They hadn't even told me what this meeting was about... Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. Maybe it was something about Linkin' Park?

"Hey, Neji," Neji had been walking beside me and he looked down at me... Now that I think of it all of the guys are taller than me! Ugh.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the meeting about?" 

"Our school is hosting a dance with a neighboring Academy for girls, so we are going to be talking about planning it."

"Oh, so that's why Shizune-san was scheduling Linkin' Park to come here..." Naruto's ears perked up at this and was immediately in my face. I was slightly scared of it, if one were to take a good look at my face they would realize that I was too feminine to be a boy.

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW BAA-CHAN BOOKED LINKIN' PARK!?" I shoved him out of my face.

"Shizune-san was on the phone when I came in," I said.

"Ow, Saku, why do you have to be so rough?" Naruto said with a pout.

"Because your too close for personal comfort." I saw something that resembled realization flicker across Neji's face from the corner of my eye, and this was scaring me beyond belief. I had a right to believe Shikamaru saw through me and now I'm pretty sure Neji just did too. DAMN THEM WITH THEIR SMARTNESS!! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE BE STUPID LIKE NARUTO!? Hopefully they would somehow talk themselves out of believing the slightest possibility of me being a girl.

We entered the Auditorium, taking seats around the middle and waited while others filed into the large room filled with comfortable seats. I sat at the end, Neji sat beside me, who also sat beside Shino, who sat beside Chouji, who sat beside Shikamaru, who sat beside Naruto, who sat beside Sasuke, who sat beside Kiba, who sat beside some random emo dude. That was a mouthful...

Everyone was talking loudly when Tsunade took the stage, microphone in hand.

"Settle down students….." Tsunade spoke into the microphone and a stress mark appeared when no one did so. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU RETARDED TEENS!"

All of the students stared up in shock at Tsunade. Tsuande cleared her voice and started again.

"As all of you know, we will be hosting a dance that the neighboring Konoha Academy for Gifted Girls will be attending." Now why didn't Kaa-san send me there instead of to an all boy's school?! "We have decided on the music and due to our abundant funds, we have settled on two bands," Tsuande spoke fluently and made eye contact with a few of the students.

"One of the bands is Linkin' Park-", she had to stop due to the screaming and shouting of the students, "-SHUT UP! THERE'S STILL THE OTHER BAND!!" Everyone shut their mouths, though Naruto didn't stop whispering to Sasuke. "The other band, or better yet singer, is our country's very own Haruno Sakura!" I was frozen with shock. Since when did anyone say that I was going to be singing here?! WHERE'S MY DAMNED MANAGER!? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!

I regained my composure and then chuckled under my breath. Neji sent me a questioning glance.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that Sakura is going to kick her manager's ass." Neji shot me a look that said 'Do-you-need-therapy?'

I tapped my head with a finger, "Twin telepathy." I hoped he would buy it, I had no idea if there was such a thing. He looked away, but I sensed he didn't buy it.

"Although I highly doubt it, anyone who wants to help with decoration is appreciated. You may return to your dorms, classes are canceled for today. Dismissed." Tsunade gave her last parting words before walking off the stage and disappearing from sight.

Getting up with everyone else, I left walking behind Neji. I hope to Kami-sama that the relationship between us doesn't grow to be anything more than friends, not that it could with him thinking I'm a guy, but by me having a crush on him or something. Come to think of it, guys who go to an all boy's school is probably gay right? I remember reading that from somewhere...

Neji went a different direction than the dorm room, so I silently parted from him, making my way to the room.

"Hey, Saku, where are you going?" I heard Neji's voice ask.

Without looking back I said, "I want to practice my guitar some," I through my hand over my shoulder in a wave. "Ja-" He cut me off.

"The guys are having a game night, come on." I turned to look at him and shrugged my shoulders. 

"Whatever."

I sat in a circle with Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba in Sasuke's and Naruto's dorm. They were talking about pranks and such. I sat cross legged in my baggy pants, resting my head on my hand.

"Hey, we could 'kidnap' Haruno Sakura!" Naruto said, excited. I twitched.

"You know she has about five bodyguards and is a black belt herself, right?" I asked.

"What!?" Naruto asked, gaping.

"Baka..." I shook my head. Everyone should know that... shouldn't they? It was in the tabloids... Oh well. "She'll probably cancel when she finds out, as well."

"Why would she do that?" Kiba asked.

"Because what female singer would want to have a concert where half of the girl population from that school are fan girls and some of the guys are perverts? They'll surround her in a nanosecond," I stated. "But then again, her manager would probably force her into it. Gosh, I hate that guy..."

"So, she will come?" Naruto asked, getting his hopes up. I think Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru know about me. They had been sending me long glances every so often. Either that or they're gay. I really hoped for the former more than the latter.

"Yeah, but she'll be hard to deal with. She'll probably take it out on me..." I trailed off, hoping they would believe me. I would take it out on myself, so it wasn't really a lie. I'll kill my manager, Jiraiya, first though.

I stayed one more hour, watching them laughing at each other's stupidity. After that, I was thoroughly bored. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm bored, so I'm going back to my dorm to practice my guitar. Ja ne," I walked out the door and heard footsteps. I turned and saw them following me. "What?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to see how well you played. I play the drums while Sasuke and Neji play the guitar as well. Maybe you and Neji could have a guitar duel or something," Naruto shrugged. We continued walking and went up the stairs.

"What, like a real life Guitar Hero battle?" I asked, slightly amused. I hadn't had a good battle like that in a long time. Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "I'm game." I wore a smirk. Time to pwn someone! Cha!

_**Shannaro! Let's kick ass! **_For once, I agree with my inner.

We entered the dorm and I immediately got my guitar out of it's case and strapped it on. I hooked it up to a machine and strummed once. What's a good rock song... I started playing the guitar solo to one of my favorite songs, I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance. Once I finished Naruto and Kiba started clapping. Idiots... 

Neji gave me a smirk that totally said 'That-was-so-easy-I-could-have-done-it-in-my-sleep'. Inner Sakura roared.

_**That idiotic jerk! If he wasn't so hot, I would kick his ass!! Who the hell does he think he is?! I AM THE GREAT-**_

Moron. You're the great moron, Inner. Inner Sakura gasped dramaticly.

Neji had his guitar strapped on as well, and started playing Rebirthing by Skillet. I smirked and joined in. I mouthed the words, but didn't sing. I had been taught to use only one voice when singing and Naruto (since he's such a big fan to want my autograph) would recognize it. It was a easy song, but fun to do it with others. After the song was over, I asked them,

"Does this school have a building or room that can be used as a recording studio?" I asked.

"Yeah, my drums are in there, why?" Naruto asked.

"Can we play in there? It wouldn't be as cramped in here," I reasoned. Shikamaru muttered a "This is so troublesome..." but other than that there was no one against it.

"We'll go tomorrow after classes. And also since tomorrow is Thursday, they allow us to go off campus for lunch. So we were planning on going somewhere," Kiba said.

"Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied.

The others, everyone except me and Neji, left, leaving me to pack up my guitar. Unpacking some of my things, like my CDs, DVDs, laptop, and MP3 player, on my desk located next to my bed, I turned on my HP laptop.

Signing into Yahoo! Messager, I noticed my evil manger just so happened to be online. Inner laughed evilly. I just so happened to be invisible, so I decided to say something first.

**Pissed-Blossom: **So, when were you going to tell me I had a gig at my OWN SCHOOL!?

**Perv:** Hehe... Saku-chan, lets not be rash... Do you even know why you are getting to go to an all boy's school when there is an all girl's school so close by??

**Pissed-Blossom:** Ya, your going to tell me that to, so spill or I tell the world about a certain _accident_ in '99...

**Perv: **Don't do that!! 

**Pissed-Blossom: **I am oh-so tempted... I have People on speed dial...

**Perv:** OKAY, OKAY!! 

I looked over at Neji to find him on his own laptop.

**Perv:** Your headmistress, Tsunade, she's a friend of mine, see!! If you were to perform for the school, you would be allowed to go to that school!! The all boy's is better in academics than the girl's so it was only natural that we wanted you to go to that school!! 

**Pissed-Blossom:** Then why the hell do I have to dress and act as a guy!?

**Perv: **Hehe... about that... Oh, sorry! g2g!!

**-Perv has signed out.**

I signed. Signing out of chat and shutting the computer, I set it on my desk, then pulled out my black comforter and pillow. Laying in my bed with out changing, I turn over on my side with my back facing Neji and fell asleep.

Neji sighed huskily over my skin causing me to shiver.

"Saku..." he breathed. Our current position was complicated. He had me pinned to a wall, with his head resting on my shoulder. He breathed in my scent, and from my position, I could slightly see lust filled sliver eyes. 

Wait... He doesn't know I'm a girl so that means he's gay!? Why... Why is my body frozen!? I-I can't move!

Neji pulled down my sleeve slightly to see my shoulder, leaving butterfly kisses on my neck. My vision was blurring... Where are my bodyguards?! I... I don't want this!! 

I jolted from my bed, hair messy and my breathing irregular. What... What a nightmare!

_**You and I both know you enjoyed it. Don't lie to yourself...**_

NO! You're wrong... right?

_**Hmm... I wonder...**_

I glanced over to Neji's side of the room. He was sleeping soundly. I grabbed my toiletries and left for the bathroom. It was best to bathe when no one else was up.

After my trip to the bathroom, I changed into some outfit my idiot outfit designer person gave me. It was better to trust her rather than my father... Commanding my hips to stop swaying, I went to mine and Neji's dorm to pick up my backpack.

What awaited me was Neji meditating... What a weird sight. I obviously disturbed him, his eyebrow was twitching.

I sat on my bed when I realized it was much to early for classes to start. Getting my own meditating stance, I cleared my mind.

"Are you a black belt like your sister?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It was a fun way to pass the time," I replied.

He smirked, despite his closed eyes, "We will have to train one day then..."

I smirked as well. That was something to look forward to. 

_**Ah, I love to kick guys' asses who underestimate us... Better hope he isn't like other guys...**_

True...

**X.X**

**Author's Note: **So, I had wrote two chapter two's because I decided to turn it to a different direction. Yeah, my last try on chapter two I had the guys find out on Sakura's secret... Sorta funny... yeah. Anyway, please review!!

_Kinomi-chan._


	3. Read Please, I beg of you

And here it is people, it seems that FanFiction

**And here it is people, it seems that has ruined my last computer and I'm not allowed on it anymore. I'll get in huge trouble if I'm caught on here right now. But have no fear!! I will add onto my stories on YouTube. My username is Kinomi123 (easy to remember, right?), just subscribe to me and you'll get the newest chapters on there. Sorry for the trouble I've caused you, and I hope to see you soon. Add me as a friend on YouTube if you want too!! Sorry again!! (insert sobbing face here)**

_Kinomi-chan._


End file.
